


Colors

by angelselectric



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, I'm so sorry for this, M/M, Poetic, really poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8039401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelselectric/pseuds/angelselectric
Summary: Chanyeol was blue and Baekhyun was red. They melted into a perfect lilac.





	Colors

Chanyeol was blue. Rejected, filled with sadness and the feeling of emptiness. He didn't have anyone that loved him, anyone that cared enough about him to notice the dark circles under his eyes and the way the always tried to cover his bruises and how the number of pills that he took wasn't healthy.

It was all blue, like Chanyeol, with his blue jeans and grey sweater and sad eyes. So grey, wanting someone to color him so bad.

Until Chanyeol met him.

Baekhyun was red. Filled with passion, with light, with fire. Everything about him exhaled power, and every little trace of his sculpted body made Chanyeol fell in love. Since the delicate slender fingers to the veins on his arms, going up the deep collarbones until his face. His face was a masterpiece. Full of angles, sharpen in a way that cut deep through Chanyeol’s heart. He didn’t mind, though. Because it _worked_. 

They melted when they were together. At first, he expected that fire was going to burn between the two of them, but it was much sweeter than that. Baekhyun was delicate, graceful. All of his passion was put on a light touch — and the touch burned like the heat of the sun had come in its all power to earth.  And, in the end, his own fire came to life.

He wasn’t blue anymore.

Every time he was with Baekhyun he felt like there was a whole sky inside him. A blue, dark sky, but his lover painted it again. With his red love, the sky reached an angelic lilac. 

There was a captivating lilac sky inside him, with soft clouds as the sun poured its last orange drops. And in the end, Baekhyun was a lilac sky too. Chanyeol felt, for the first time in his life, that maybe blue wasn’t such a bad thing, because blue against Baekhyun’s skin made he feel like that was the vision of heaven.

Even that everyone said it was hell.

People didn’t like lilac. The universe didn’t like lilac.

Baekhyun’s father was grey. All the vivid colors had been sucked away from him, leaving him with bitterness and rage. But the rage didn’t turn him red, because people like him didn’t deserve such a bright color like red. He caused the blue on his wife. He incited the red on Baekhyun, even that the boy had learned to turn that into something beautiful. He didn’t know how beautiful colors could be. So he was a grey, old man, resentful and ignorant, who had lost his capacity to appreciate the colors.

He couldn’t appreciate the beautiful lilac Chanyeol and Baekhyun had created. He wanted Baekhyun red again. He wanted Chanyeol blue again.

He thought that bringing red again would work.

Chanyeol saw Baekhyun’s face got colored in red and purple and blue and these colors drew bruises at his soft skin, a sin being made. It didn’t match him. So he kissed every inch of Baekhyun’s skin, wanting his mouth to cure every wound that the old man did. His kissed told that he was loved, he was wanted, he was accepted, and there was nothing wrong with their soft lace. His blue joined Baek’s red and they were lilac again.

He had this feeling that nothing could stop them, nothing could ever separate their colors, they weren’t red and blue again, their feelings were one. They made something beautiful out of pain and that was something nothing could ever break. It was a special bond. Strong, so they thought. A color truly beautiful to be ruined.

Baekhyun’s father didn’t think like that. He didn’t try to bring the red again, though. He decided to take it away.

It hurt every cell on his body to watch his little red light go away. He couldn’t even say goodbye, because Baek’s father didn’t let him. He stayed there, on the middle of the street, watching the old car take away the love of his life. He wanted to go for Baekhyun. He wanted to end his life. He wanted to rip out the red of his body. But he couldn’t. Because it was a truly strong bond, with a truly beautiful color. And these things didn’t just end like this.

He was already too marked, too touched. But the abstinence of the red left his lilac in a sad shade. It almost turned grey. But he couldn’t let that happen, because Baekhyun wouldn’t want this to happen.  He liked this thought. Maybe Baekhyun’s lilac was weak too.

He was blue.

Baekhyun was red.

They became lilac skies together. They skies got cloudy apart.

And the red beating on his heart made him believe that they would paint together again.


End file.
